A Baby!
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: She's back – the woman who broke their best friend's heart. But with a child! And boy, did this child look remarkably like said best friend.


Fred and George were currently leaning over a diagram of their latest Weasley Wizard Wheeze of a stick of bubble gum that blew you up instead of a bubble when the door opened with a jingle and in walked a woman with a baby boy in her arms. The woman was wearing a red sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans, and her russet hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She looked about the same age as the twins, wearing bright red lipstick as her only makeup, and her chestnut eyes were alight with amusement. Her little boy was dressed in a gentle sky blue outfit, clapping with excitement as a firecracker popped a foot above his head.

Fred nudged his twin his face dawning with recognition. Their eyes silently met and George nodded picking up on what his twins noticed.

"It's Katie" Fred murmured.

"Katie Bell" George said in disbelief "we haven't seen her in ages"

"I know, and"

"A baby?!"

"It can't be . . ."

"But it looks so much like."

"Both of them"

"I knew they went out but"

"A baby?!

"Whoa" they said in unison. They silently strode over to wear the two were gazing at a tiny dragon in wonder. George cleared his throat causing the girl to look up in surprise. She smiled faintly and adjusted the baby in her arms into a more comfortable position. The young boy didn't en look up.

"Hello Katie" Fred said without his usual chipper undertone.

"Hello Fred, George" she smiled nodding to each of them.

"We haven't heard from you since we left" George said taking in her appearance in the temporary blinding light provided by the dragon's fire.

"Yeah well I've been busy" Katie shrugged off.

"We didn't know your mother had another baby." Fred exclaimed measuring her reaction.

"She didn't" Katie sighed.

"Oh, well is she your cousin" George asked trying to get her to just confirm what he and his twin had already suspected.

"No" Kate said turning to take in the rest of the joke shop "Excuse me" she said as she walked further in examining things that caught her eyes. She chuckled lightly as she saw things that she had once helped come up with.

"I can't believe she's back" Fred said gravely as she watched her.

"She broke poor Lee's heart"

"And a baby?!"

"Merlin that boy looks like. . . "

They quietly strode over to the two again exchanging looks of disbelief.

"So" Fred began causing her to look up wearily.

"What's his name?" George finished.

"Griffin" she replied curtly gazing at the giggling boy who looked up curiously at his name being mentioned.

"Oh that's nice" Fred smiled tickling the small child making him squeal.

"Th- I mean yeah, it's cute"

"So, what's his middle name" George asked fishing for the conformation to their suspicions.

Katie swallowed and shifted a little uncomfortably before answering "Lee" she said so quietly they had to lean in to hear it.

Fred and George shared another knowing glance "How old is he" Fred asked stopping his tickling of the baby.

"Just a little over a year" Katie replied dropping her gaze.

"Katie" Fred began staring at her intently.

"Is he your son" George finished

Katie sighed in defeat "Yeah"

"Hmm" George mused turning to stare at the child with those oh so familiar eyes.

"What?" Katie questioned wearily.

"Well" Fred started

"It's just that" George continued returning his gaze to their old classmate and long time friend

"He looks a lot like"

"Lee"

"Is he his son too?"

Katie smiled fondly at the Twins ability to finish each other's thoughts and then frowned slightly before answering the question "Yes" she sighed a far off look in her eyes.

"He never told us" Fred said flatly.

"Does he know?" George questioned.

Katie turned to them a pleading look in her chocolate eyes. "No, and please don't tell him"

Fred and George took a step back in shock equal looks of surprise etched on their freckled faces.

"But it's his son" Fred cried outraged for the injustice to their friend.

"He deserves to know" George growled eyes darkening dangerously.

"Heck anyone in a situation would deserve to know"

"A year, an entire bloody year"

"Stop!" Katie shouted startling the boy tears welling in her eyes. "Don't you think I know that, I just can't"

"You have to" Fred said darkly voice ringing with finality.

"You have no choice" George stated.

"I don't _have_ to do anything" Katie said indignantly

"Of course you do" George stated simply.

"We've known you for about seven years"

"And we also know more than a few things about you"

"For instance"

"That you"

"Have a conscience"

"A bloody strong one at that"

"Will you please watch your language around my son" Katie protested irritably

The twins went on as if she had never interrupted "And this will get to you" Fred went on.

"It'll eat away at you"

"Until you tell him"

Because you know he deserves to you"

"Imagine if the situation was reversed"

"It would be a little fucked up seeing a pregnant Lee"

"But still"

"You get the point"

"Katie" Fred implored "He deserves to know, he needs to know"

A tear trickled down Katie's cheek and her child reached up to brush it away puzzled. Katie looked down at her child in her arms, her own flesh and blood, one of the most trying and magnificent gifts ever to come into her life, and an odd emotion flashed into her eyes. With a sob she thrust the baby into the arms of Fred and ran from the store looking back once before apparating away. The twins glanced down briefly at the confused boy and smiled fondly. They put their effort in amusing the child not at all concerned for his mother knowing exactly where she was going and that she'd soon be back

Katie apparated onto the front steps of a condo she had often only stood in front of. She walked up the concrete steps and knocked. 'This is it' she thought. She had often come here intent on visiting, but had often chickened out and fled. She waited apprehensively counting. When she reached eight the door knob slowly turned opening the door halfway. Lee looked out and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He opened the door fully and smiled a little unsure of himself. He was dressed in simple blue jeans with a red and gold striped polo.

"Hello Katie" he breathed "Merlin it seems like ages since I've seen you"

"Yeah" Katie said fidgeting with a loose thread on her sweater nervously "Um . . . May I come in?"

"Right! I mean of course come in, come in" He said gesturing for her to enter. She hesitated before stepping in behind him.

He led her into the front room where she took a seat on a brown leather couch. He sat across from her on a chair of the same material gazing at her questioningly.

"Look Lee . . ." she took a deep breath trying to build up enough courage to just tell him "I've never been one to exactly beat around the bush . . ." she said then stopped to stare at her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Lee chuckled "Which is exactly what you're doing, c'mon it can't be that bad, just say it."

"Well, remember that quiditch match against Ravenclaw, and Harry saved us the last minute with that awesome dive catching the snitch about a second before Corry their chaser almost scored on Oliver?"

"Yeah" Lee smiled fondly "I was so out of breath announcing trying to say what was going on as fast as it happened."

Katie chuckled "But" Lee began again "Are you really just here to reminisce? I mean it's not that I don't mind but…"

"Right" Katie said shaking her head to clear it. "Well, do you remember the after party?"

"Yeah, Seamus brought out his hidden stash of fire whisky" Lee laughed" I still don't know how he got all of that."

"Yeah" Katie said laughing to "But, do you remember what happened when me and you snuck away, to your dorm?"

Lee paused not exactly sure what to say "Yeah, we um, we had sex"

"Right"

"So-"

"Well, I got pregnant"

Lee stared at her in disbelief glad he didn't have anything in his mouth or he would have chocked.

"What" he gasped

"I got pregnant, and . . ."

"You aborted!" Lee said in disbelief.

"No! Of course not, do you really think I'm that kind of person!"

"No, but it's been over nine months, what did you miscarriage?"

"No-"

"Than what, if not those than why wouldn't you tell me? Did you seriously put it up for adoption without even telling me?!"

"I would never give up my own child!"

"Then what?!" Lee shouted standing shaking with anger. Katie stood to angrily brushing a stray strand of hair away that had fallen into her line of vision.

"I kept it damnit!"

"What?"Lee breathed taking a step back in shock.

"I kept him, it's a boy by the way, I-, I named him Griffin Lee, the last name I'm a little iffy about whether to have it be Bell or Jordan considering we aren't married. . ."

"How could you" Lee spat.

"I-"

"How old is he?"

"A year and a few months."

"A year and a few months!" Lee roared "You kept my own son away from me for more than a year! Why, how could you?! I deserve to be a part of his life, why would you do that?" he finished softly.

"I-"

"Were you ashamed of me?"

"No, I was ashamed to tell you, I thought. . . I thought that'd you'd be mad, disappointed."

"I am, but not over that. What kind of person does that" he questioned bitterly

"I-"

"Just . . . just leave, okay?"

Katie stared hurt shown in every feature of her face "If you want to see me, or your son, we'll be at Fred and George's shop until tomorrow afternoon" she then strode quickly to the door and apparated away as soon as she stepped foot outside, but not before Lee could see her tears.

The twins looked up as they heard a faint pop from outside and the door jingled as a teary eyed Katie strode in. She stretched out he arms when she reached them, and George handed her her son from where he and Fred had been showing him a bunch of bubbles they had charmed to change into different shapes and he had been laughing happily. Katie held him close kissing the top of his almost bald head lovingly.

"May I stay here tonight?" she questioned in a strained tear chocked voice.

"Of course" Fred said taking in her somewhat ruffled appearance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" George asked gently.

"No, but, thanks, for everything." Fred and George nodded in understanding with small smiles.

"Was he ok?" Katie questioned nodding to a still amused Griffin in her arms.

"He was a right little trouble maker he was" Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah, we taught him everything we knew about trouble making when he was our age." George exclaimed happily.

"He should be turning out like his two favorite uncles in no time." Fred smiled.

Katie groaned but aloud a small smile on her face.

They all looked up, even Griffin, as the door opened again.

"Well Fred, I think it's time we go to the back room to take inventory" George said.

"Great idea George" Fred said locking arms with his brother striding out of the shop and into its back room giving one last smile to their three guests.

Katie turned to face Lee, Griffin cheerfully playing with his mother's soft hair not even noticing the thick tension in the room.

Lee quietly walked over and Katie's breath caught in her throat. Griffin looked up and tilted his head inquisitively at the man in front of him. He extended his tiny hand and gently touched Lee's face. As soon as Lee's eyes met his son's his heart instantly extended to include the small child. Lee's hand came up to gently clasp Griffin's and Griffin examined his fingers as if he found them the most interesting things in the world.

Lee and Katie's gazes met and Katie sighed in relief when she didn't see anger, disgust, or even worse, hate.

"Look, Katie" he began glancing down briefly as Griffin laughed again. Lee was slightly mesmerized by the sound but looked up and continued. "I want to make this right, I want to and deserve to be a part of his life, and you can't stop me."

"I want you to be a part of his life too" Katie said softly.

"Well, than let me?"

"I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Don't-" Lee sighed "Just leave it in the past. What matters now is the present, and I have a year and a few months to make up for lost time with my son. I want to help raise him be there for him."

"Of course" Katie smiled softly "He'd like that. But . . . where does that leave our relationship?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like it . . . If we could start from where we left off."

"I'd like that too. I'm just glad you still want me, I've made a lot of mistakes."

"There all in the past, how about we take it slow?"

"How about" Katie smiled stepping closer while shifting Griffin to the side "We start with this" She said as she gently pressed her lips to his.

"Sounds great" Lee smiled causing both Katie and Griffin to smile also. All were unaware to Fred and George smiling happily from around the corner of the doorway leading to the backroom and sharing a small high five.

_AN: Written for numbered story line challenge. Hope you liked it, my first try at a plot and pairing like this, I hope you liked it! Please review, good and bad are accepted!! _

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
